


Čudno

by orphan_account



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Čudno

Yuri je primjetio pet stvari koje su bile pogrešne, a koje mu se isto tako nisu niti najmanje sviđale. No, bez obzira na to, on protiv toga ništa nije mogao učiniti; kralj ili ne. Razlog tome je bio što te stvari koje su bile nevaljale nisu državne niti imaju veze sa njegovom službom.

Sve su bile povezane sa Wolframom. I to ne na dobar način.

Prvi stvar koje je bila pogrešna, je to što je prestao spavati sa njim u krevetu. I dok se Yuri u početku tone protivio sa vremenom se navikao, a sada je ta promjena koju si je nekad priželjkivao izazivala paniku. To je bila ujedno i najznačajnije što se dogodilo, jasan znak kako nešto sa njim nije bilo u redu.

Druga stvar, išo od velike značajnosti, je to što Wolfram nije više pokazivao znakove ljubomore. Kao da je taj dio njega ispario; što je za promjenu loše, u drugačijim uvjetima Yuri bi u toj promjenu uživao. 

Pod brojem tri, skrivalo se Wolframovo suzdržavanje. Svoje vrijeme više nije provodio sa njim, već je držao do svog osobnog vremena i poduzimao aktivnost nepovezane sa svojim zaručnikom. Yuri nije imao sumnje kako ga ovaj vara, ali lijepo sigurno nije bilo. Kralj je pokušao približiti mu se i baviti se aktivnostima koje su princa zanimali, ali svaki pokušaj je bio neuspješan i uzaludan. I to je bilo to. Nakon nekoliko promašaja, on je posustao u svom naumu.

Četvrta stvar je bila ta, da je Wolfram sve više i više vremena provodio izvan palače i samostalno išao na putovanje. Kada ga je upitao smije li poći sa njime, odgovor je bio negativan. 

A pod pet je bilo to, da se sve manje zabavljao sa Gretom, obitelji i planiranjem njihove budućnosti.

Što god se događalo, Yuri će morati saznati što je dovelo do sasvim novog ponašanja njegovog dragog.


End file.
